


Save the last for me

by JotunPrincess



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Goodbyes, Hurt, Lost Love, so much hurt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-01
Updated: 2015-02-01
Packaged: 2018-03-09 23:38:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3268568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JotunPrincess/pseuds/JotunPrincess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They finally got that dance.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Save the last for me

**Author's Note:**

> Right in every bodies feels.

Steve looked her in the eyes a sad smile gracing his face. "Shame we never go to have that dance. You're still my best girl." he smiled. Getting a up from his seat he went over to the record player in the room putting on a song.

"This one is the one I thought we would celebrate the end of the war too." Peggy smiled. "Steve you should have seen it."

"I looked it up." he smiled. Come over to the bed he slowly pulled away the covers to pick her up bridal style. 

"I promised we would have that dance, didn't I?" 

Leaning her head against his chest, Peggy sighed as Steve dance her around the room. When the song finally ended he got her settled in the bed again. 

"Go on, Steve. It's time to go and live your life, get out in the world." she told him.

Smiling at her, Steve leaned in to steal one last kiss. "Good bye Peggy."

Leaving the woman, Steve headed out. Seeing Steve brought a smile to Peggy's face, "Good bye."

By the next morning former Agent Margaret Carter passed away.


End file.
